


New Jewelry

by DropsAgainstTheSky



Series: It's even kinkier than you thought [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsAgainstTheSky/pseuds/DropsAgainstTheSky
Summary: Victoria has a shiny new present for Max, and Max can't wait to wear it.





	New Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's even worse than it looks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226214) by [unknown_knowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns). 



> This is set after 'The Lesson' but before 'The Most Humiliating Thing', chronologically.

It was a gorgeous spring day.

So of course, Max was spending it chained to her computer, answering emails.

Figuratively chained of course.

Not the fun kind.

Her dorm room desk afforded her a decent view of the tree outside; it's leaves and buds small but getting prettier every day.

Not unlike the weather.

Completely unlike her inbox.

_Please send proof sheet for Hartmann collab_

It was the third time Mr. Chase had asked for the proof sheet. No matter how many times he asked, Max couldn't make Miss. Hartmann take her half of the photos any faster.

_I should probably respond anyways_ , Max thought. _He sent us an awful lot of money already._

A click of the star icon marked the email to be dealt with later. On to the next.

_Do You Owe the IRS Back Taxes? We can Help!_

At least that one was easy to deal with.

_Delete_

Victoria appeared in the doorway. Usually she was able to use her key and sneak in unnoticed, but not today. Perhaps Max's boredom had translated into Matilda-style psychic powers.

Max turned away from her computer, hoping for salvation.

"Bored?" Victoria asked.

Max nodded. "Graduation can't come soon enough. I have like a zillion things to do, and I just wanna throw my laptop out the window."

"I think I might be able to help with that."

Max tried not to let on how eager she was at the idea.

And failed.

Victoria put on her best innocent expression, fooling nobody.

"If you have a few minutes free..."

Max nodded again, more vigorously.

"So, you know my opening next month..."

"Yeah!"

Max knew of it.

Victoria had been making a big deal of it it every chance she could get.

To be fair, it was a big deal.

It was her first exclusive opening--a whole gallery dedicated to Victoria's work--and the Kass Gallery was _the_ gallery to be shown in, these days.

Assuming you lived in Cleveland.

Still, it was more than Max had managed.

"What about it?" Max asked cheerily, hoping Victoria had something to add that she hadn't told Max a dozen times before.

"I have something that I'd like you to wear to it."

She put on her most dangerous smile.

"Oh?" Max's smile brightened immediately.

That _was_ something new.

It wasn't unexpected.

Victoria liked to show Max off, in all sorts of expensive, fashionable, and often rather revealing clothing, whenever a social event came up.

It was a bit unusual to bring it up so early, though.

"Don't you want to wait a bit longer?" Max asked. "Have it be a surprise?"

"I'd love to," Victoria said, "but this isn't the kind of thing you can wear without practice."

That was an odd clue to drop.

_Not a dress then._ Victoria had given Max plenty of practice in those. _Maybe..._

"Heels?" Max guessed hopefully.

Victoria smiled and pulled out a box.

It wasn't big enough for heels.

It was blue velvet, in a style that clearly indicated jewelry--jewelry far larger than Max had ever owned. It could have fit a rather sizable necklace, or even a hair clip, but that wasn't exactly something that Max would need practice for either.

"Guess again," Victoria said.

"Ummm..." Max drew the syllable out to give herself more time to think.

_Jewelry that takes practice to wear?_

The more she wracked her brain for ideas, the blanker her mind got, until Victoria opened the box excitedly.

It wasn't jewelry.

At least, not _traditional_ jewelry.

It was round, polished and silver, and about the size and shape of a lemon. One end curved to a gentle point, the other tapered off to a thin section, then flared back out to a wide base, which had a gleaming purple gem embedded in the bottom.

"Do you like it?" Victoria asked sweetly. "I got it in your color."

It _was_ in her color.

And after a moment of staring Max realized exactly what it was.

And _where_ she would be wearing it.

"That's..."

"It's a butt plug," Victoria finished for her.

She was clearly enjoying how wide Max's eyes had gone.

"And it..."

"...goes up your butt, yeah."

Victoria grinned widely, savoring Max's awkward nervousness.

Max leaned in to get a closer look. For something that would be shoved into such a small hole, it looked nothing short of intimidating.

Terrifying, even.

The most Max had ever had up _that_ hole was her own finger, back before Victoria had assumed control and put a stop to that sort of thing. Compared to that, this was...

"It's... huge."

Victoria smiled. "Yep. One and three quarter inches wide. I'm sure you'll manage, though. We have a month. And I got you a whole practice set." She reached back into her purse to pull out a small black velvet bag, and dumped it onto the desk. Out of it came three much less intimidatingly-sized plugs and a square glass bottle with the word 'Pink' right on the front. Max would have assumed it was an expensive perfume, but that would hardly pair well with a gift of buttplugs, and on closer inspection the bottle revealed its true purpose:

"Silicone Lubricant for Women"

Clearly, Victoria was quite serious about this.

"You want me to wear it to the opening?"

Victoria rested a hand gently on Max's shoulder, spoke seductively, and ignored the chance to make an 'opening' joke:

"Not just want. You _will_ wear it, and every second you feel it inside you you'll remember who put it there. Understand?"

Max's breath hitched.

"Yes, Mistress."

She looked at the enormous thing again.

"Does it... hurt though?"

"Not if we do it right. Start small, use lots of lube..."

Victoria reached towards the window with her free hand and gave the string a tug, letting the blinds tumble down to the sill.

"...and get plenty of practice."

_She's gonna put it in_ now _?_ Max thought, and barely supressed a whimper.

"Strip!"

Victoria walked to the other window to close it and draw the blinds.

_She's gonna put it in now_.

Max breathed heavily and shook a little as she doffed her shirt, bra, jeans, and finally panties.

Getting naked for Victoria wasn't usually enough to make her so aroused, but the thought of doing something new, and the way Victoria had said it...

_"Every second you feel it inside you you'll remember who put it there."_ Max shuddered at the words.

Her excitement, however, did not override her nervousness, and that just added to her unsteadiness. Her bra clasp was a challenge to undo, and she even fumbled with the button on her jeans for a moment.

Finally, clothing off, Max turned to see Victoria playing with the smallest of the plugs, turning it over delicately in her fingers, as if it were a fragile glass artwork rather than something that was about to be shoved up Max's bottom.

"Yes, Mistress?" Max asked, unsure of what to do next.

_Do I just bend over?_

"On the bed."

Victoria pointed to a towel she'd laid down to protect the comforter.

"Hands and knees."

Max obeyed, and presented her rear to Victoria. Any other day she would be expecting a nice hard spank and then a finger shoved roughly into her pussy to get her off--or more likely, _almost_ get her off. Now, every ounce of focus was on a different hole.

Max heard the snap of rubber gloves, and felt Victoria sit down on the edge of the bed, right next to her. The gloved hands guided Max into position, head lowered and knees brought up until they were a few inches from her chest.

"Have you ever had anything in here before?" Victoria asked as she ran the latex-gloved hands sensually over Max's cheeks.

"No. Well I tried a pinky one time. It didn't feel good."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess... you just shoved it up there without actually looking up the right way?"

"Y-Yeah."

Max was not aware there was a 'right way' to stick things in her anus.

"This isn't something you can just randomly do one day without any prep. It takes a lot of lube and even more care."

Max felt a cool breeze blowing across regions that were normally untouched any kind of wind, even in this state of undress.

She shivered deeply.

"Like, I'm not wearing these gloves because I think your butt is gross. I mean, they make cleanup easier, but mostly they're cause I just trimmed my nails and I wanna make sure they don't scratch your insides."

Victoria was generally fastidious with her emery board, and her fingernails weren't usually that long to begin with, but the precaution made sense.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked gently.

"Yeah. Stick it in. Please," she added quickly.

"No, you don't just 'stick it in'."

Victoria moved her hands over Max's ass cheeks, closer and closer, but hadn't even touched the hole yet.

"You have to work it in slowly, especially if this is your first time."

Victoria was definitely taking it slowly.

Delectably, agonizingly slowly.

Every second she kept at it Max got wetter, until one of the fingers lightly brushed her labia and shivered.

"You're excited about this, aren't you."

Victoria didn't bother making it a question.

Max was _extremely_ excited about it.

She would've been surprised if there wasn't a puddle forming on the towel underneath her.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the cutest little butthole ever?"

The compliment was so strange it took a second to process.

"N- No, Mistress. I mean, nobody's ever looked at it. At least not since I was in diapers. I mean-"

Max shut up, afraid that the thought of her in diapers might put Victoria off.

Or turn her on even more.

Either could be bad, really.

But Victoria went on, unfazed. "Well you do. It's just so pretty and pink and it's just _begging_ for a little decoration."

She felt a gentle touch on her stomach as Victoria ran the plug from her chest downwards.

It clicked satisfyingly against her belly button ring, and finally passed between her legs, gently brushing against her clit.

Max felt a shiver up and down her spine.

The plug lingered there for a moment, then slid gently into Max's pussy. Victoria knew just how far Max was from climaxing, and carefully brought her just short of that point as she worked the plug around, then took it out.

Max whimpered.

"I'll need you to hold this for me," Victoria said, and held the plug in front of Max's face with one hand as her other hand went back to rubbing Max's ass. Max was about to move her arms out from under her chest when Victoria moved it closer and said "Open!" and Max realized _how_ she would be holding it.

Being made to taste her own juices was one of Max's favorite things by now, a musky treat almost as delicious as the one between Victoria's legs.

Max obediently clamped her mouth down on the plug and ran her tongue eagerly around it, savoring herself and feeling the shape of it, the size of it, the weight, enjoying the idea that this would be inside her soon.

Then Victoria's hands pulled her ass cheeks apart, and started to think again about _where_ it would go.

"We'll start with a finger or two. Ok?"

"MmmmHmmm!" Max mumbled eagerly, as coherently as the metal in her mouth would allow.

Then Victoria blew gently on her ass again, and every ounce of Max's brain matter focused on her asshole, and what it might feel like to have Victoria's finger in it. _Or fingers_ , she thought hopefully. She even imagined the whole hand going up there--never mind whether that was possible, the idea was hot as hell.

She wasn't expecting something cold and wet to land on it first. She felt it pucker slightly, involuntarily, and turned her head just in time to see Victoria resting the glass lube bottle on the nightstand.

Then she felt a finger pressing gently up against her asshole.

The entire lower half of her body clenched tightly in surprise, and she shied away from the touch for a moment, before taking a deep breath and pushed back towards the finger.

Victoria took a moment to spread the lube around her asshole, then began pushing on the center of it. It was a comfortable kind of pressure, and the more she relaxed the better it felt.

Then the finger went in.

Her breath hitched slightly.

This was no ill-planned dry pinky. It slid in smoothly, and felt wonderful, and Max immediately wanted to feel it the rest of the way inside her.

"Oh, you like that, don't you," Victoria said as Max moved her ass backwards, trying to get the finger in deeper.

Plug still in her mouth, Max could only nod and moan "UhhhhHuhhhh."

Victoria grinned. "You filthy little butt-slut." Victoria's other hand gave Max's ass a good hard _smack_ to emphasize the word 'filthy', then reached down to Max's chest to give her nipple a good hard pinch.

The pain made Max tense up, which pushed the finger back out. She whimpered slightly, but thankfully Victoria slid it right back in, and worked it around in circles that sent more shivers through Max.

"Now, for this next part you need to be totally relaxed. You got all this tension in your muscles, you gotta let it go. Everywhere, from your toes, to your shoulders, just relax..."

The finger in her ass made it easy to feel how tense she was, and the sensations made it easy to gradually release the tension in her muscles. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensation. It wasn't pleasurable, at least not quite in the usual way getting fingered felt.

But it certainly wasn't painful either. Mostly it was _there_ , in a way that teased her more sensitive spots indirectly, in a way that was impossible not to pay attention to, in a way that made her feel used in just the way she liked.

As much as she enjoyed having the finger in her, it took an odd kind of concentration to truly relax her asshole, and even then she found she didn't have full control over it, sometimes it would tighten on its own around Victoria's finger.

Or fingers.

Victoria slid a second one in effortlessly.

Max enjoyed it immensely.

After a moment of getting used to that, she felt ready for a third one, and Victoria seemingly read her mind.

The third finger was almost too much, made her feel stretched in a way the second hadn't, and a fourth finger would probably be a bad idea--if an intensely arousing one.

Victoria sensed that too, and went slowly, gently, working the fingers in and out, over and over, til Max could take them comfortably. As the tension released Max found she could enjoy the sensations, and found herself getting close--but never too close--to coming.

And then the fingers went away.

Max whimpered slightly, and then opened her eyes in surprise as the metal plug was pulled gently from her mouth.

Then placed against her asshole, and pushed in.

She giggled a bit at how it seemed to slide into her of its own accord, making a tiny slurping sound on the way in.

"There," Victoria said from behind her. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No. It feels..."

She flexed a bit, and felt it shift slightly but remain firmly in her asshole. It felt solid and invasive, but not in a bad way. It was still a bit cold even though it had been in her mouth.

"It feels good. Really good. I... thank you Mistress."

"Good, 'cause you'll be wearing it for, say... an hour every day. At least."

Max tried to hide how much she liked the idea.

And failed.

"Wipe that grin off your face, filthy ass-slut," Victoria said sternly, but with enough sultry undertone to make Max's heart--or other parts of her--flutter. "This is the smallest one, remember? We're going to stretch you out til you can fit _this_." She held the largest plug inches from Max's face. "It's not all gonna be fun and teasing. It won't _hurt_ if we do it right, but it _will_ be uncomfortable, and you _will_ do it anyways. Now get up."

Max shivered slightly as she turned to sit on the side of the bed. Every shift in her legs and her hips and her back was somehow channeled into the plug, rubbing it around inside her and making it impossible to ignore. Her muscles tensed involuntarily, and she gasped just a little as she felt it shift deeper inside her. She clenched her ass again, on purpose this time, and enjoyed the sensation of it sliding in, then out just a little.

Between the new sensation and the way Victoria had so thoroughly taken control, Max was a few hard rubs from a good climax. She looked to Victoria, hoping against all reason that she might be allowed one.

Instead:

"You _do_ like that thing, don't you," Victoria said. "Well you're gonna be wearing it all afternoon. You said you had a lot of email to catch up on?"

Max's face fell with disappointment at the idea, or perhaps just at the end of their play session, but she nodded.

"Well what am I, your mom? Put your underwear back on and get to it!"

Max wasn't sure how well she could answer emails with such a distracting thing lodged in her rectum, but she resolved to put her big-girl panties--and her actual panties--back on, and stood up to obey. However, she couldn't help but take a moment to look over her shoulder and admire herself in the mirror first.

Her face fell.

Victoria noticed right away. "Something wrong? Is it hurting?"

"No, it's great! It's just... it's really pretty and it's my favorite color, and I..." Max twisted her torso awkwardly in front of the mirror. "...I can't really see it!"

Victoria laughed and gave Max's bottom a pleasant smack. "I'll grab another mirror."

**Author's Note:**

> I could have probably made this longer, but then it'd never get finished. Besides, I think I ended it at a good point. Marking as complete for now, but it may get another chapter if I think there's enough material.


End file.
